Final Fantasy: The Soldiers Within
by RockPrincess16
Summary: Five remaining ex-soldiers must fight to the finish for freedom, but their before military allies, now enemies, will stop at nothing to prevent that from happening.
1. Prologue: Lightning's Dream

_Lightning's Dream_

_Where am I? Why does this seem like the desert? The sunset…its so beautiful. But why am I here? I looked around, but no one was here but me. Suddenly, I felt something wet on my shoes. It was water, more like a lake but how can I see through it. I see PSICOM and Shinra fighting SOLDIERS and Guardian Corps, but why are they fighting each other, what caused this madness. Now I hear voices saying,"Save Us. Protect Us from them."_

I woke up. I looked around and I realized that I was still in my room. I put my hand on my chest and said,"It was just a dream." Even though it was a dream I was still breathing a little fast. What did my dream mean? What do they mean by saying,"Protect us." Either way I should let it go. I probably ate something that caused this dream. On the other hand I don't remember me eating anything at all. Oh well. I checked my clock. 2 AM. Just great. I better go eat.


	2. Chapter 1: Emergency Meeting

Emergency Meeting

Lightning's POV

After I got out of bed I went straight to the kitchen to fix breakfast. I made eggs, bacon, and a small biscuit. I sat down at the small dining table with one light on. When I was eating my breakfast in the middle of eating my bacon my phone rang. I answered it.

**Lightning:** Hello?

**Guardian Corps soldier:** Sergeant Farron you are needed at the base, pronto.

**Lightning:** At 2:30 in the morning.

**Guardian Corps soldier:** Lieutenant Amodar's orders.

**Lightning:** Whatever. (hangs up)

I stopped eating my breakfast and went in the shower with all these questions in my mind. Why am I needed at the base? Probably to announce somebody's birthday. Tch. Or maybe it is an emergency, I don't know. But why do they want me, I'm practically ignored and I'm less important to the soldiers. They probably have come to their senses and finally recognize my capability to fight. Hopefully. Afterwards I got out of the shower and got dressed in my uniform. I head out the door and by surprise there was a truck full of soldiers by my door and one of them said,"Get in, the Captain is waiting for you." Without hesitation I got in the truck. During the drive to the base one of the soldiers said that this operation requires me because I'm important to this mission. Wow, I guess I am being recognized huh. Afterwards I got out of the truck and headed to the base in Bodhum, my hometown. It was in this big tent that looks like a circus on the outside, only without things that have to do with the circus. (Picture a meeting room with five rows of seats coming down.) When I got in the room everybody literally stood for me. That's weird, something is going on but I played along in order to not be suspicious. Some soldier saved me a seat next to him in the front row. He has black spiky hair, with a 1st class SOLDIER uniform, and he has a buster sword on his back. He looks serious and tough. Almost like me, but I'm a girl. Wait, I thought only the Guardian Corps soldiers are allowed here only, why is a SOLDIER here? Anyways, Commander Cid came in the meeting room and that's when the meeting started.

**Cid:** Hello all. First of all its an honor to welcome Lightning Farron to this meeting. (claps along with everyone)

_**Did something hit their heads real hard? Or they've been threatened by somebody**, _I thought.

**Cid:** Now, I'm sure your all wondering two things. For one thing why are there so many soldiers here?

"That's what I wanna know," The 1st class SOLDIER next to me muttered.

**Cid**: And another thing your all wondering is why I brought you all here very early in the morning. The reason why there are so many soldiers here is because we've joined an alliance with the SOLDIERS because we are being attacked by PSICOM. And believe me they're not alone. Some how they've used some kind of cells in order for some of our allies to turn against us. We need to know what's going on and how to end this.

Then Cid turned his head at me. At first I looked away and thought that he was staring at someone else, but then I realized that he was looking at me. Oh boy, now I know where this is going.

**Cid**: Lightning, we need you and Angeal to go to planet Gaia to search for clues on these cells that have infected our people.

I knew it.

**Lightning:** Sir with all do respect I don't think it's a good idea.

**Cid:** And why is that?

I hesitated for a moment then I finally said:

**Lightning:** Well for one thing they could probably ambush us. Or they probably know were coming and is planning to...ambush us.

**Cid:** Don't be silly Lightning, their planet is halfway across space. And even if they knew we were coming our communicator can show if there is a Gaian in our building. Lightning, I know your not scared are you?

**Lightning:** No, of course not! I'm just—well not ready.

All of a sudden Angeal stood up and said:

**Angeal:** Sir, when will there be a departure for Lightning and me?

I looked at him crazy. I can answer for myself thank you.

**Cid:** Hmm, in a week.

**Angeal:** We'll be ready by then sir.

**Cid:** Thank you, Angeal. Questions, anyone? No, good. Dismissed.

I pulled Angeal by the arm and said:

**Lightning:** What the hell was that?!

**Angeal: **I'm trying to protect you.

**Lightning: **By doing what, volunteering me?!

**Angeal: **If its worth saving you and our allies then I'm willing to do it—

**Lightning:** Yeah, that's you not me.

**Angeal: **I'm not finished. I'm willing to do it with you. Besides Cid has already volunteered you.

**Lightning: ***sighs* Fine Angeal you win.

**Angeal: **That's better. Better get some rest. See you next week.

**Lightning: **You too.

Then he walks out of the room leaving me alone in the meeting room. Was I really ready? Can I handle this task? Damn, so many questions in my mind I wish could be answered. After a minute or two I walked out of the room. The truck full of soldiers drove me home. After I got home I went straight to my bedroom. I slump down in my bed without even taking off my clothes. I thought about what was going to happen if I go to Gaia. Will I be killed? Will I survive? Then I drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
